Memories
by Searching4sanity
Summary: Brennan wakes up. But to her it's 2004, no Booth. What happened to cause her to forget her happiest memories, and did she kill somebody? Rated T. Disclaimer: I own only what comes from my head.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Something Wrong

Brennan woke up from an awful dream. There had been a man, he had jumped out and grabbed her. She could feel his fingers around her neck, feel his gun against her skull... then she had woken up. She shook her head. She spent too much time with... She sat up, looking around her neat office. She was lying on the couch, wearing her lab coat. She wrapped her hair up quickly in a ponytail, and grabbed the spare set of clothes she always kept. There were some other things, much fancier than what she wore, Angela must've put some in. She wore jeans and a simple shirt. She walked out the doors of her office, it was around seven o'clock in the morning. A guard she had never seen before nodded and said " Good morning." She ignored him, too busy thinking about the mid 1400's bones she had to finish cataloging today. She stopped at the coffee cart and the worker immediately began making a coffee without her having to say what she wanted. Odd... they must have memorized her order. She thanked them, and walked away. The worker looked older somehow. Maybe it was just the light. She gazed at the pool, and gasped as she caught sight of herself. She looked different. Her hair was darker, she looked older. Must be the light again, she reasoned. But it was still odd looking at herself. Her face was blurry from the sun that shined directly on it. She turned to look away, still staring at the reflection when she saw the dark purple claw marks around her neck. She dropped her coffee. Her dream. No, no, no. She pulled her cell phone, thinking she should call... who did she call? Angela? Maybe, but she would see her later. The dream must have caused her to grab her neck, trying to get rid of her mind's imaginary fingers. Her throat closed at the memory. Deciding that maybe going inside would be the best idea, she walked away quickly. Not looking back.

Back inside the Jeffersonian, she sat down at her desk looking for the file on the medieval remains. Finding instead a case about a 21st century man who was killed early this morning, expressed mailed over to her, she stood up. Wondering why a police report was on her desk, she glanced at the clock. Around eight. Zack would be in by now. She near ran out onto the platform of the Jeffersonian, looking for him.

" Zack!" she called, heading for his work station. " Zack!" she yelled again, more worried. He was always in by eight, usually earlier. " Zack!" Her feet moved faster and faster, and stopped at the empty desk. Where was all his stuff? the desk was bare.

" Zack?" Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but why wasn't Zack's stuff here? She looked around for him, maybe he cleaned out his desk finally? That must be it. She took a deep breath to calm down, freaking out in front of the Jeffersonian was not a good idea.

" Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked from behind her, she turned around, startled and saw both him and Angela walking towards her, worry expressed on their faces.

" Yes?" she replied.

" You okay, sweetie? You look sick." Angela asked, then gasped as she saw Brennan properly. " Oh God. What happened?" she demanded, running forward. Brennan near panicked, she didn't like being touched. She turned away, avoiding Angela's hands as she tried to examine the bruises.

" Nothing, I'm fine. I tripped." she lied immediately, Angela looked at her strangely. Brennan knew any sort of fall would never be congruent with the bruises but Angela didn't know that, she did facial reconstruction. Brennan turned and ran for her office, trying to appear professional. Angela stood there, staring at her best friend as she fled. She was acting like the Brennan six years ago, terrified of people touching her. Something was wrong.

" What's with her?" Hodgins asked bluntly. Angela glared at him, he took the hint and slumped away to find Wendell and demand what was going on, he didn't like seeing his wife so worried.

" I'm calling Booth." He heard Angela mutter dejectedly, and felt her pang of hurt as she realized Booth could talk to Brennan, but not her best friend. He made a mental note to give his boss a hard time about it later, whatever was wrong with her she didn't have a right to hurt Angela. Ever.

Booth walked up to the coffee vendor, and asked for two coffees.

" The doc already came down to get hers." he replied, Booth frowned. He had gotten here early to finish some paperwork that was due yesterday, Bones wouldn't be here for another ten minutes unless she had slept there. But she had't since he had made sure she had gone home himself. Watched her head toward her car after eating dinner at the diner just last night. What was she doing here so early?

His cell rang. Expecting it to be Brennan he picked it up eagerly, a little too eagerly for just partners, noted the coffee guy. " Booth." he walked a few paces away so coffee man wouldn't over hear.

" It's Angela. Have you seen Brennan this morning?" Angela sounded worried, no, she sounded terrified.

" No, I only just got to the coffee cart." he replied, worry spreading in his body. Something was wrong.

" Why? Is something wrong?" he demanded, going overprotective FBI agent in an instant.

" I don't know, she was here early this morning, she told me she might be late today but she here before the janitor. Booth," Angela hesitated. Booth drew in a breath. Something was really wrong.

" It's alright Angela, I'm coming over right now. Should be there in a few minutes." he replied, and started for the Jeffersonian, hanging up.

" Hurry." Angela murmured, watching from behind the platform as Brennan walked hurriedly toward Limbo, a file in her hands.

Brennan pulled her hair band out the second she got into her office, avoiding any questions. So many things were wrong. Her office was different, Zack's stuff was gone, Angela had come in with Hodgins, who was usually here much before her with Zack. Where was he? She didn't appreciate his tardiness. Not because she really needed him, it just worried her when he wasn't around. Not that she would ever admit it, but Zack was like her son. She liked his rational thoughts and he was very smart, plus at times he made her laugh with his and Hodgins' experiments.

She dug through her filing cabinet, staring at cases she had never seen before. Someone was messing with her. A practical joke. One she didn't appreciate. Finally she found the file she was looking for, glanced quickly at the number and rushed hurriedly toward Bone Storage.

She paused in front of the box, in the empty halls and skeletons silent. Her breathing was like bomb explosions in the quiet. She grabbed the box, a little rougher than normal. The bones rattled inside. She peered in and saw the facial markers that showed Angela had done a facial reconstruction, but she hadn't... Brennan had only seen the bones yesterday. Why she hadn't stayed up to work on them she couldn't remember. She placed the box on the steel table and looked at the file for the first time. It was completely filled out. The name, age, sex, everything. Even how he died. She hadn't determined any of this. The date where it said the case was completed was tomorrow, September 6, 2004. Zack must've stayed late, really late, and finished it. He got the date wrong, oh well, he must've left just as she woke up. She heard footsteps above her and looked up. No one came into Limbo unless she told them too. Why would they? It was bones, no one else worked with bones.

She watched as a man, wearing a black suit, red tie, and a belt buckle that said Cocky scrambled down the steps. He was attractive alright. His hair was short and brown, along with brown eyes. She watched as he stepped out in the dark, and gasped.

" Oh my God, Bones. What the hell happened?" he demanded, stepping forward, reaching for her neck... She stepped back involuntarily, terror pulsing through her like a living thing. Glaring at the stranger, she took a defensive stance.

" Who are you?"


	2. The People In The Jeffersonian

Chapter 2 The Scientist in Limbo

" Very funny Bones. Now come here, we need to get you to a hospital." Booth reached out for Brennan, who promptly kicked him full on in the stomach. He skidded back, gasping for air. He stared at his partner of six years, she had punched him before, and smacked him, but this was a full fledged attack.

" Stay away." She warned, what was wrong? When Bones kicked someone she followed through until they were bloody and beaten. Now she just stood there, looking pissed. He realized she must be pretty badly hurt, but then why did she look like she was working? This was messed up. Where was his Bones? Cause this terrified, violent women wasn't it.

" Bones, it's me Booth. Please tell me this is a really bad joke." He pleaded, standing up, and stepping back to avoid her foot. It hurt, he was going to have bruises for at least a week.

" I don't joke. If you're here on Jeffersonian business, go talk to Dr. Goodman. I have to find my assistant." She replied coldly. He shook his head, Angela was right, this was bad. Her face was horribly bloody, and her eye was turning a nasty shade of green. Her neck looked the worst. Purple stripes ran all across her flesh, obviously making it hard for her to turn her head.

" Wendell's right upstairs." He replied, gesturing up the stairs. She looked at him like he had just said hot dogs were dancing in tutus on her desk.

" Who? My assistant is named Zack Addy." Booth's heart stung as he remembered the young man who had betrayed them all.. He figured now was the time to get somebody she knew down here. And if she knew Zack, then she would know Angela.

" Let's go upstairs. I think there are a few things you need to know." He moved toward her on instinct but she retaliated with another kick to his stomach, there was a scream above and he looked up to see Angela, Cam, and Hodgins standing on the rail. Hodgins was holding onto his wife tightly, staring at Brennan like he didn't know her. Cam ran down the stairs.

" Booth, you okay?" he nodded, standing up. Bruises were gonna stick to him like glue for two weeks at least. Luckily, Bones was worth it. She was scaring him. Her wounds looked bad, and judging from how she was standing she probably had a broken rib. It was her eyes that made him question her the most. They usually looked at him, either questioning, annoyed, or happy. But there was always trust. Ever since their second case, she had begun to trust him. And over the years that trust had grown on both sides, and was never doubted. It was the same with him. Partners trusted each other. That was a given, and now she was terrified of him.

" If you two need to speak to somebody from the Jeffersonian I can direct you to Dr. Goodman." Bones spoke through clenched teeth. Cam gaped at her.

" Dr. Brennan? It's me, Dr. Saroyan. I've worked with you for three years. Agent Booth has been your partner for six, you work to solve murder cases for the FBI." Cam announced facts that Booth had taken for granted over the years. Now it was like they were starting all over again.

" I don't work with the FBI. I work for the Jeffersonian identifying remains with Zack Addy." Brennan replied, determination clear in her voice. Cam looked at Booth for explanation, He shrugged.

" Dr. Brennan," she began, turning back to her associate and friend, Angela interrupted.

" Bren, do you remember me? Or Hodgins?" she called. Brennan looked at her, confused.

" Yes of course." Booth sighed with relief, at least she remembered them. That's a start.

" Alright then. Why don't we go to your office while Jack takes these two Goodman?" she reasoned. Brennan eyed Booth and Cam suspiciously before nodding.

" Have you seen Zack?" she asked as she walked up the stairs, still glaring. They walked out together.

" Seeley, what the hell is going on?" Cam near snarled.

" I dunno. Camille. Something's wrong with Bones."

" Thank you for stating the obvious." She snapped. He was slightly stunned, Cam didn't snap at people, that was one of the essentials of being Cam. Hodgins froze above and announced,

" I'm, I'm gonna go." After glaring for a second at the disappearing doctor, he looked at Cam.

" What did I do?" he demanded angrily. Cam looked at him, her eyes stinging with pain.

" Nothing Seeley! You didn't do anything!" she spat. He felt his frusteration bloom but bit it back down.

" Then why are you so mad at me?" he retorted, she sighed, and he was shocked to see that her eyes were sghtly damp.

" I just… did you see her? She's messed up in a bad way. We just got all of you back and now she's gone again. She doesn't remember me or you. How can we be the Squint Squad when a squint only trusts half the team?" she whispered, fighting back tears. His anger died and he enveloped her in one of his famous Booth hugs, he had given Bones these sort of hugs. She had never fought back before. Now he suspected if he hugged her, she'd assault him and press charges.

" I don't know. But we'll find a way. We always do." He murmured into her hair as she cried. But deep down he doubted every word.

Chapter 2 ½ The Women In The Office

Angela stood in her best friend's office, one she had grown to love since it usually meant laughter or help from Bones. Now she watched as her best friend paced back and forth like a caged tiger. Angela took a deep breath before speaking.

" Bren." She called tentatively, Brennan didn't seem to hear her and continued pacing, occasionally rubbing her neck, then wincing as pain shot through her spine. Angela gulped down some air, twisting the newspaper she found in her hands nervously. Brennan wouldn't understand until there was proof. Especially the old Bones, Angela had seen the change in the doctor over the years. More willing to believe in things that are irrational, like why a murderer kills someone over an affair, or that love wasn't just chemicals. " Brennan." The scientist turned, startled, as if terrified Angela might attack her. She calmed down a little when she realized it was just Angela.

" Yes?" she replied, her voice higher pitched than normal. Like she just wanted to be alone but something was stopping her. Angela motioned for her sit down and she did, reluctantly.

" What year is it?"

" How is that pertinent to anything at all?" Brennan demanded, Angela eyed her with stubbornness. " 2004." She answered finally. Angela shook her head, passing her the paper. Brennan took it between her hands and glanced at the front cover. Angela watched as her eyes went from curious and confused to down right desperate. She looked up, looking like her life had just burned to pieces.

" How is that possible?" she whispered, Angela shook her head sadly.

" I don't know sweetie, but I promise we'll find out. Booth is very good at what he does. He'll figure things out. Did you fall or something?" she asked hopefully, Brennan shook her head.

" No, last night I was examining some remains until around three thirty when I decided to go get some coffee. When I got back I decided to go to sleep. When I woke up it was 2010." She explained simply. Angela smiled sadly,

" Funny how that works." She joked. Brennan looked confused and Angela didn't bother explaining.

" So then who is Booth? And Doctor Syroran?" Brenna asked the one question Angela thought she would never hear come from her best friend.

" Cam is our boss of three years." Brennan opened her mouth to argue but Angela forged ahead without stopping. " You two had some issues in the beginning, but worked them out. Uhhh… she's kinda like the mother bird, keeping Hodgins from blowing us all up, if Booth or me isn't around she's the one who forces you to go home after working seventy two hours straight and doesn't let you in the door until noon the following day, that sort of stuff." Brennan nodded, frowning at the last part and smiling slightly at the part of Hodgins.

" And Booth?" Angela sighed, looking deep into the blue eyes, looking for some flicker of the usual trust she saw whenever her best friend said that name.

" Booth is your partner. He's essentially your opposite. He came off as a joker and slacker at first to you, but then you realized he does just about anything for you, his country, his friends, his family, or just about anybody he deems worthy enough. He's Catholic, which has started up more arguments between you two than you have worked cases together. He-" she stopped, looking at Brennan for some sort of recognition at her semi-poetic words. " It's ahrd to describe Booth. Essentially, you've worked together for six years and are about as close as you can be." Brennan looked shocked. She never imagined she would let anyone get that close to her, Angela realized. It had been so long since she had seen the lonely, distant women that had been Bren before she met Booth. Angela had never really thought about how alone her best friend had been before Booth. Sure she had Angela, but that was it. They had all been alone, she realized. Booth was why she hadn't changed jobs in six years, he had bought them together by partnering up with Brennan and softening her down. Granted she was still hard as rock but they all knew she had a lighter side. The side that at least attempted to make a joke, or smiled at Booth's antics. Without Booth Angela would never have fallen in love with Hodgins, or had her heart broken by him. Or adopted Brennan as her twin and Cam as her older sister.

" Brennan, please remember." She begged suddenly, not caring how much she was hurting Bones. She just had to remember the past six years. Angela didn't even try fighting back her tears, she just let them spill onto the couch as she looked directly into Brennan's confused eyes. " Please. You solve murder cases with the FBI! You're the best anthropoligist/writer/detective in the world! You care too much about your victims! And you have this drive for the truth that sometimes is dangerous! You have me as your best friend and everybody else here as your family! You love them all! Remember!" Brennan stood up, watching as Angela sobbed. She shook her head, confusion flooding her brain. She backed up, feeling the pain that had appeared in her body when she kicked Booth flame up, but the pain was nothing compared to her fear. Who was she? The person that Angela was talking about wasn't her. Yes she was the best anthropoligist and an author, but she never connected with her victims much. Often she felt bad for them and their family, but moved on once she figured that they were all dead anyways. She couldn't remember, she knew it was 2004! Not 2010! She lived in Washington, D.C., she worked at the Jeffersonian identifying ancient remains! She didn't chase murderers, she didn't love anybody! She had no family! They had left her when she was fifteen!

Dr. Brennan backed away, terrified of being hurt again. She heard sounds outside her office and turned to see Booth and Cam rush inside, followed quickly by Hodgins.

" Bones, what happened?" Booth demanded as Hodgins and Cam tried to comfort the hysterical Angela. She shook her head,

" I-I don't know." She stuttered, gaping at the people around her. Hodgins was whispering into Angela's ear a little too closely for coworkers, the women Cam was rubbing her back soothingly, and the man Booth was staring at her for an answer.

" Yes you do know! What happened?" he growled, she bit her lip. Fear and panic ad pain all mixing into one huge mess inside her head. She rammed into her desk, jiggling the contents. The sudden noise made her jump into the air and spin around, like she was about to be attacked.

" I don't know." She blinked several times, the newspaper still in her iron grip. " I don't know." How could she not know? She was intelligent! She had to know about the past six years! Of her life!

Finally she turned and sprinted away. Booth grabbed her shoulder gently but she screamed and flew into the office door at his touch. He looked stunned. She just ran, her feet pounding into the floor, trying to forget and remember at the same time. She barged out the Jeffersonian and made a beeline across the garden.

Booth was now pissed. Pissed beyond the usual Booth pissedness, Now his partner was so hurt she wouldn't look at him without freaking out, all his closest friends were scared, and he didn't know how to fix it.

Angela's sobs had lessened slightly, and now she looked around for Brennan.

" Oh God, where is she?" she asked, her eyes red and puffy and voice trembled when she spoke.

" Gone." Booth announced, Hodgins and Cam stood up to go find their friend. Booth shook his head.

" She needs some space." Booth explained.

" And if she hurts herself in the meantime?" Cam demanded. Booth hadn't thought of that. Oh no, what if she did? Booth felt himself panic, what if letting her go had been the mistake that ended her life? No. Bones wouldn't do that, memories or not.

" No. She wouldn't do that." Angela argued, everyone looked at her regretfully, like they all knew she was about to find out something horrible but had no idea how real her new nightmare was. " I'm serious! Brennan 2004 or 2010 she's not about to hut herself, she's too damn stubborn for that!" Angela growled, Booth finally nodded.

" You're right, but what do we do now? She's too scared to look at anybody, and…" Booth couldn't bring himself to talk about the wounds on his partner. Everyone nodded, they had all seen the awful bruises and their friend's jumpiness, they all knew she had been attacked.

" Hey, have any of you seen Tempe? She said she was meeting me for breakfast, and never showed. You get a case together?" Max Brennan asked, sticking his head in through the door. Seeing Angela's red eyes and everyone's dark expressions, his eyes narrowed and he looked fiercely at Booth, making the sniper feel like he was a deer about to be mauled by a tiger.

" Where is my daughter, and why the hell haven't you been protecting her?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Partners In The Pain

AU:/ Yes, I'm horrible. I put two chapters up and never came back! Sorry, this is short, but I'll try getting something longer up soon! Hopefully before 2012! My New Years resolution makes me update every week so hey! Plus I can't submit to the plot bunnies and write another story! (Or maybe just post it… all you Merlin people I might be joining your realm after June, then again I have to watch season 3 first…. Darn it!)

Review people! I'd love to hear what I need to work or what you love! Even if it's that you like my sad attempt at humor and dislike my lack of updating!

Still looking for that sanity… though now it seems fruitless. Though not vegetable-less! Lame-o is my name-o, I know-o!

Chapter 3 The Partners In The Pain

" Max-" Booth began, planning to calm down the older man before he did something stupid, but Bones' father beat him to it.

" Where is she Booth?" Keenan growled. Seeley considered lying to him, but decided if the roles were switched, and Max knew where Parker had gone, he'd already have the older man pinned against the wall.

" We don't know." he finally replied. This didn't help relax the father.

" What does that mean?" he spat back furiously. Cam stepped in, leaving a slightly crying Angela with her husband.

" It means she ran out." the doctor replied, her tone slightly cold. She didn't need to deal with Max Brennan right now. All she needed to do was take care of her coworkers.

" So's she's not kidnapped?" Max demanded, a little less worried now that his little girl wasn't in immediate danger. Or so he thought.

" No, but..." Booth trailed off. He wasn't all that sure of what had happened to Bones. She had been attacked, obviously, but over what? And when? They needed more and Max's methods were unorthodox at best, illegal at normal, and unethical at worst.

" But what Booth? What happened to my daughter?" Max stepped further inside the office, giving the agent a deadly glare.

" We're not sure, she isn't..." Booth's heart refused to let him say it. Saying ti meant it was real. If it was real, then Bones had no memory of him. Or Cam, or even her dad. She still thought her brother and parents had abandoned when she wasn't even old enough to drive. She didn't remember Cam and all the arguments they'd had, or the times when she had made Bones go home when he couldn't. She didn't know Angela that well. Her pregnancy, all the lunches, all the advice, the smiles, the secrets, the sister Brennan had gained. Bones didn't know him. Didn't know all their lunches at the diner, all the laughs they'd shared, the smiles, the tears, the blood, the times they'd near died to save the other, the drinks at Founding Father's, the kiss outside the Jeffersonian, the Grave Digger, all of his words or explanations, Gormogon, Zack, the tumor, her sudden announcement that she wanted a child of her own, and wanted Booth to be the father, Sully, she didn't know that the team had shattered, she didn't know Sweets and how many times he had helped them, or how many times he, Booth, had made her life a little better, given her a hug, or all the moments where she made his job, the danger, the frustration of putting up with her and all the Squints, Jared, balancing Parker and his work, everything that made his life horrible, worth it. Just seeing her smile made the whole sky brighter to him. All those times she had made him a better man.

" Isn't what? Sane? Tall? Eating a hamburger? Isn't what?" hissed the older Brennan.

" She isn't Brennan. Or she is Brennan, but not the one you know." Cam supplied.

" You smart people, you speak in riddles." Max replied, confused.

" She has no memory of the past six years." Hodgins explained bluntly. Max looked close to passing out. His mouth dropped in shock. He looked at each scientist, artist, and cop in the room in a stunned, last, desperate attempt to see the hidden laugh that revealed this cruelty to be a joke. He found none, just deep sadness, pain, and fear of the present and future. Because right now the only thing safe, had been forgotten.

" Tempe doesn't remember... anything?" Max's voice was hollow and empty as he processed the astonishing statement.

" She'll be fine Max. She's Bones, she's tough as steel." Booth reassured the pained father, who was now sitting down in a chair as he tried to steady his breathing. But in truth, and everyone in the room knew, just from the look on the FBI agent's face, that this was both assurance for himself, and a promise.

An oath only Booth could make for Bones. That she would be okay, that she was Bones, tough as steel, and would be fine, that Bones would be happy.

Because that's what partners did.

Review peoples, you know you (don't) want to! But the button (and my keyboard) calls! Just listen! (Or click the button below this!)

Thank you for reading, you're awesome!

Still not vegetable-less, though I did run out of carrots…


End file.
